


To her surprise

by YuriFanficOnly



Category: Rosario + Vampire
Genre: F/F, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23913967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriFanficOnly/pseuds/YuriFanficOnly
Summary: They wouldnt have kurumu/moka so i had to put OC. But there isnt an OC
Relationships: Akashiya Moka/Kurono Kurumu/Original Character(s)





	To her surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Yuri fanfic only
> 
> One-shots 
> 
> Kurumu K. x Moka A.
> 
> Rosario + Vampire
> 
> A/N: Hey guys! Here's another one-shot. I'm learning more and more about writing fanfic on this site. Okay, nothing literally NOTHING belongs to me because I'm broke AF. Okay, here's Kurumu x Moka yay! Let’s get... on with the story!

It was another day at Yokai Academy, Tsukune was casually walking with Moka to the gates of the school, then Kurumu Kurono and Yukari Sendou all gathered around him to get his attention. Yes, it was a harem.  
“Tsukune!” Kurumu squealed jumping on him  
“Get off him Tits McGee” Yukari pushed Kurumu off Tsukune  
“At least I'm not flat as a board!” Kurumu poked Yukari’s chest  
Kurumu rolled her sleeves up ready for a fight. Yukari’s cheeks puffed up.  
“Guys! Stop it!” Moka got in between Kurumu and Yukari  
“Moka’s right!”  
Both of the girls stopped murmuring something to themselves that the other couldn’t decipher.  
“Yeah” Mizore popped out and threw ice kunai at Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari “Tsukune’s mine”  
“Why you-” Kurumu lunged at Mizore talons out  
Bang! Two washing pots fell on Mizores’ and Kurumus’ heads.  
“Ow! What was that for?”  
“Tsukune said we should stop”  
Kurumu rolled her eyes  
“Well, why don’t we head in?” Moka said walking towards the gate of the school  
The others reluctantly followed her into the building

~ time skip brought to you by my broke ass~

Damn! How come Moka gets all the attention from Tsukune! If anything, I'm better for him than her. I got it! How succubus’ kiss can hypnotise anything into doing their bidding! Forget me trying to win Tsukune fairly, I'm going to have him as mine no matter what.

Kurumu smiled and her eyes gleamed with mischief. Perfect  
“ Hey! Kurumu why’re you smiling like a creepy clown?.” Yukari yelled breaking Kurumu’s train of thought “ School’s over”  
Kurumu got up silently and walked away now to find Tsukune  
And angel and devil mini kurumu’s popped up on her shoulders.  
“Don’t do it!” the angel pleaded “ It won’t be real love and you’ll feel so much guilt from it!”  
“So what?” The devil snapped “ If we don't do anything Tsukune won't be ours. We need to act now or we risk losing him to that skank Moka.”  
“Moka’s our friend!”  
“She’s our rival”  
“No, she isn’t let's just win him over without any tricks”  
“..you’re right… we shouldn’t kiss tsukune”  
“ Thank you, mini devil, Kurumu I-”  
“ We should get rid of our rival, we should kiss her instead!”  
“WHAAAAHTTT?!?” Both Kurumu and mini angel Kurumu asked shocked  
“ Yeah! If you kiss her she’ll be too busy ogling you that she won’t even think about Tsukune!”  
Kurumu considered this “It’s true, and I've recently found myself a little attracted to Moka…”  
“See? Killing two birds with one stone! Go for it!”  
“Wait Kurumu, I still don't think its righ-”  
“Alright! I’ll do it!” Kurumu concluded “ thanks you two”  
“Who are you talking to?” someone asked  
Kurumu turned around, it was Moka. Her heart started beating faster than she had ever felt it, even faster than it had ever been with Tsukune.  
“Uh-uh Uhm” Kurumu couldn’t respond so many things were going through her head at this moment  
“Are you okay Kurumu?” Moka asked concerned moving closer to her  
It’s now or never Kurumu  
Kurumu mustered up all her courage and went for it. Her lips touched Moka’s forcefully and passionately. Vanilla that's what Moka tasted like. Then she pulled away.  
“This should work” Kurumu murmured to herself  
“K-Kurumu, I-I didn’t know you felt like that.” Moka stammered  
What?!? That should have worked!  
To Kurumus surprise, Moka gently kissed her back  
“Even though I have feelings for Tsukune” She giggled when she pulled away “I’ve had feelings for you as well”

**Author's Note:**

> Dude, I'm getting way better at this XD. This one took me a while. Mainly because I was procrastinating. I take requests so pm me if you have any, however, I don’t do Naruto or Darling in the FranXx. And if it’s a ship it has to be Yuri. ALSO, I do NOT do lemons/smut (well for now anyway). Okay thanks for reading
> 
> See ya,  
> Yuri fanfic only


End file.
